The Christmas Carol
by dorkyworm32
Summary: It is Christmas eve and Fairy Tail Academy is celebrating it grandly. Lucy, a middle school student is very excited about Christmas and how she is going to celebrate it with her family. And when she thinks everything is not going to be as good as she wants it to be, she somehow ends up together with a pink headed boy in the Boy's toilet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...I hope everyone had an awesome new year bash! I decided to a post a new story in this new and fresh year...**

**Please forgive me if there has been any mistakes, I assure you it was unintentional.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**So here you go...a new story. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

"RUDOLF THE RED NOSED REINDEER,

YOU WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY."

The whole hall erupts in claps and whistles. I look around the audiences, and see my parents waving madly at me and my small sister, Levy blowing kisses for me. My hands itch to wave them back, but I know the teacher would probably scold me, so I just smile at them. All of us give a small bow to the audience and exit from the stage.

Today is Christmas Eve and Fairy Tail Academy was bustling with excitement, celebrating it in a grand manner. The whole campus had been decorated colourfully with flowers and festoons.

The whole school had an 'Christmas-y' air around it- from the huge Christmas tree on the stage to the children scurrying around in Santa dresses and Santa caps!

All of us middle graders had queued up in a line, as the teacher praised us for our wonderful performance. She handed a box of chocolates and candies to each of us. When she came up to me, she bent down and smiled at me," Lucy, you were really good and... Oh my! you really look so adorable in that outfit"

I blushed at the compliment and mumbled a thanks to her. She handed me a box and went to the next child, who happened to be a very shy Kinana. I looked down at the box in my hands. It was a wooden box with a small glass case on the top, through which the yummy candies were peeking!

I could feel my tongue watering and my tummy rumbled in response...I giggled. I put on my cardigan and with the chocolate box in my hands, I run to my overly eager parents. Daddy flung me up in the air and tickled me. I poke out my tongue at him and he tickled me more... When I am almost howling with laughter, he releases me and hands me to my mom. My mom hugs me tightly and whispers a 'I love you sooo much baby!' in my ear.

"Hey, even I present her..." Levy grumbles beside me, in her baby words and I smirk at her. She hits me and I hit her back...and suddenly she starts crying. My parents glare at me, and my mother picks up my sister to cheer her up.

"Lucy, she is your younger sister. You should be careful with her." Daddy scolds me.

Hey, this ain't fair! I try to make my parents understand that I didn't do anything, but all my efforts go wasted.

"I am going to the washroom" I inform my parents with a sour face and they nod slightly. This time Levy gives me a smirk! Mavis! She is more like a demon than a younger sister...

I really wish that I didn't have a younger sister to bully me! A single tear from her eye and Mom and Dad would simply give a talking to me.

"I will take my revenge on you little brat, someday even you have to grow up." I smile to myself, thinking about what I can do to her once she grows up.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, I search for the washroom...I finally notice the girl's bathroom and entered into it. But to my dismay, I find a long line queuing outside.

And then I feel the pressure building inside me. In all my 'parental anger', I hadn't paid attention to it...but now I could barely hold myself, I had to pee!

I knew, asking anyone to permit me to go to the loo first, would be a waste. But trying wouldn't hurt! So I went up to a girl who was busy fiddling with her phone, and requested her," Excuse me, I really have to use the restroom can you allow me to go first pleaseeee." I fervently hoped that my extra long 'please' would make her consider my offer.

But then she looked up at me, tearing her eyes away from the phone, and I knew that all my efforts had been in vain! She eyed me curiously for a second, as if I had come from an entirely different planet and was requesting her for the most absurd thing in the world like, SOMEONE'S SEVERED HEAD! And then she turned the other way, taking up her phone again.

I recognised her as Minerva, of the notorious 'Sabretooth High'. Maybe she had come here with her parents. Even though I was curious, my body had some more urgent needs...

I came out of the 'Girl's bathroom'. I looked around to see if anyone was around, but I happened to be lucky.

In a flash, I had opened the door of the 'Boy's bathroom' , stepped inside and locked it! My heart was thudding so loudly, I swear someone could have heard it from a mile away. Wasting no further time, I entered the washroom...

After a few seconds, when I was washing my hands I heard one of the doors click open...I knew I was going to be dead, so dead!

And to my utmost horror, I saw a boy with pink hair come out of the door...wait PINK hair?

He looked up, and as soon as his eyes landed on me, he was taken aback. For almost two minutes, we stood still staring into each other's eyes with the same expression of shock.

Suddenly, as if regaining from his senses he lifted his hand and mumbled softly, "Hi"

I looked down at the floor, tracing patterns on it with my shoes. I did not even dare to peek at him...

He came forward and extended his hands at me," I swear my hands ain't dirty. You can shake them."

Finally, I looked up at him and shook his hand briefly. Somehow gathering my courage I murmured a 'Hi' to him too.

He scratched his head and gave a wide grin. I noticed that one of his teeth was missing and giggled...but then I stopped. How foolish of me to laugh at him, he surely must have felt offended!

But to my surprise he giggled too and between his peals of laughter, he told me," Mom tells me that the tooth fairy took it away from me as a punishment."

" But my Mom tells me that the tooth fairy takes away our teeth and gifts us a stronger tooth in return."

"Do you think that the Tooth Fairy forgot to give me one?" The pink haired boy's face turned serious.

"Oh don't worry! It takes a few days for the new tooth to grow." I inform him shyly.

He touched his teeth and then broke into a goofy grin again! I couldn't help, but give a small smile in return.

"Well bye then" saying this he opened the door and went out. My eyes followed his retreating figure and then he vanished from my sight.

"I didn't even ask his name." Realization hitting me, all of a sudden.

I slapped my forehead in annoyance and ran back to my parents, as fast as I could.

I found them sitting with a big frown on their faces...even Levy looked concerned!

She was the first one to spot me, and she immediately came running to me and hugged me tightly with her little hands. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"We were so worried Lucy...we thought you disappear... " she cried out to me.

"Shh...its okay, I am here now. No need to worry." I shushed her.

Mom and Dad came a few seconds later and after scolding me to take care of myself, they too took me up in their arms.

We were soon seated in our car, driving back home. Somehow the day had ended peacefully and now, I was contentedly sleeping in my mother's lap...dreaming about a certain pink-headed boy and how I would surely talk to him, the next time I meet him!

**So tell if you liked it or hated it...**

**Please rate and review. If you have any questions about this chapter, all you have to do is PM me...**

**I will try to update it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I gave a long yawn and stretched my limbs. Sitting up on the bed, I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed and was quite pleased to see that it was just six in the morning.

I sat there for a few minutes and then slowly a wide grin formed on my face.

Today was Christmas!

I dashed to the bathroom and looked up at the mirror...and to my utter disappointment, I looked like a mess. My 'just woken up' face was staring straight at me and I swear, I never looked worse.

How come all those princesses and queens looked so adorable, after they had just woken up? And here I was looking like a...like some weird animal.

But today was not the day to let my thoughts dwell on that. Today was Christmas and I wouldn't let some...um...weird animal (which was practically me) waste my day.

I brushed my teeth carefully until all my teeth looked perfectly white. Next, I stood under the shower, rinsed my hair, scrubbed myself clean with soap and then let the water wash away all my worries and fears.

I came out of my bathroom, wrapped with a towel and opened up my wardrobe. Mom and me, with a very unwilling Levy had gone to the supermarket a few days back to look for our Christmas clothes. And even though it took me hours to find it, I had successfully bought a beautiful Christmas dress for myself. Unlike Levy, who had decided to dress up like Santa Claus.

It was a simple, strapless dress that came up to a little above my knees. It was filled with colours and I, Lucy Heartfillia, loved it.

I gave a graceful twirl and the edges of the dress whirled along me. I giggled and was about to twirl again when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Lucy darling, are you ready yet?" It was my mom and I was so busy fangirling about my dress, that I had totally forgotten about her.

"Yes mom." I answered her

"Then come down fast...everyone's here already"

Oops, I was late. "Be there in a minute, mom."

I double checked myself in the mirror and hurried downstairs.

The first thing I saw when I reach downstairs, Levy babbling away and a very agitated Erza trying to keep up with her.

It wasn't that Erza didn't like Levy...but a gossiping Levy is really hard to handle!

Suddenly Levy looked up and the next thing I know, that she is running towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"Onee-chan, you look pretty." She looked at me with those adorable eyes.

Sometimes she really didn't look like a demon.

"Thank you Levy, and you look just like Santa Claus" She giggled and threw her hands towards me. I knew it was my cue to pick her up in my arms, and I did that.

I thought she would hit me and run away, like she had done the previous year...and the year before that...and also...

I admit that I lost count of that.

But to my sheer amazement she pecked me on the cheeks and then ran way to mother, who was talking to dad.

"She sure loves you, Lucy." Erza came up to me.

"Maybe..." I shrugged my shoulders.

Then I gave a careful look at Erza. She was wearing a pink dress and she really did look cute.

"Wow Erza, Jellal would be quite pleased to meet you." I snickered.

Even though everyone was quite aware about her 'crushy' feelings towards Jellal, I really shouldn't have done that cause she pinched my hand quite hard and turned to me with a 'did-you-say-something' look.

Now I see why Erza and Levy made a good pair!

I tried my best to ignore her and went to mom and when she saw me coming, she gave me a warm smile and bent down to whisper in my ear," my girl, you really do look pretty."

I blushed and mumbled a thanks to her.

Then dad flung me up in my arms and I giggled and poked his nose and he gave me a warm kiss on the cheek.

That's the best thing I love about Christmas. It always makes you feel warm, no matter what you do...

Dad put me down and nudged me towards Mr. and Mrs. Scarlett.

I saw Erza standing between her parents and when I approached them I thought I heard my name. So they were probably discussing about me.

I shook hands with both of them and then all of us sat down to check our presents.

I was giddy with happiness when my presents turned out to be the books that I had been waiting for so long. I had also received some toys and the best thing...the Aquarius locket, that I had wanted for so many days.

I looked around to see that everyone was satisfied with their presents. Levy loved the Santa Claus hat that I had gifted her and Erza somehow came to know that the concert tickets were given by me...that's so unfair...so when she mumbled a 'good one' and waved the tickets at me...I did what had to be done, I pouted!

At last after everybody had finished opening their gifts, Mom told me to take Erza to my room and play with her. I was about to give a nod of assurance to her when Erza suddenly ambushed my mother...ok she did not ambush her, she had just wanted to talk with her.

"Auntie, I was thinking if you would allow Lucy to come over at my place." She asked hesitatingly.

Mom gave her a curious look and before she could say anything, Erza started babbling again...

Another reason why she and Levy make a good pair.

"Well some of our friends are coming there also and w I promise that we would be back before the Christmas dinner."

Mom thought for a while and then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Scarlett, and she must have found something convincing, so she approved finally.

It is really hard to convince my mother...but you never know about adults.

Our moms waved us goodbye and my dad muttered something about 'the girls growing too fast'. Considering Erza's house was just opposite to us, I was bound to roll my eyes.

I really couldn't help but thank god that Levy was too busy trying her new hat, otherwise I would have had to drag her along with me and that would have been so 'un-cool'!

When we got to Erza's house, it had already started filling up with people and it was Gray, her brother who opened the door for us.

"Thanks Gray, and Merry Christmas." I smiled at him.

"No probs Lucy, and Merry Christmas to you too." He waved at us and returned back to whatever he was doing, which in this case turned out to be...playing video games.

Erza rolled her eyes at him and then shouted out to him," No video games today Gray. Mom told us, remember?"

He groaned and then cringed when Erza glared at him...like the 'listen-to-me-or-I-will-kill-you' glare and that did shut him up.

The place was not packed up, but a good number of people were already present there. I recognized most of them from our school and others were what Erza called them 'Gray's Yankee friends'.

They were all huddled up, watching 'Home Alone 3' and stuffing themselves with pop corn and fizzy colas.

Erza motioned for me to join in and I took a seat for myself.

Suddenly, I heard the door bell ringing and saw Gray get up to open the door with an exasperated sigh.

"Yo! Erza, Gray" I heard a shuffling of feet," sorry I got late."

I looked above the sea of heads around me to find out who had arrived now.

But the person had his back faced to me and when he turned around, I gasped...It was him...

The boy with the pink hair...

Then his eyes landed on me and he gave a wide (one tooth missing) grin and shouted above all other voices," Hey there, Toilet girl."

**Okay the second chapter of Christmas Carol is finished. I hope you people like it. **

**Though I didn't get any feedback for the previous chapter, I would really like it if you people share your thoughts about this one.**

**And to my ****Guest Reviewer**, **I would like to pair up Gray and Cana, but this story is going to be strictly Gruvia later on. **

**Oh and one more thing, the next chapter is going to about school and stuff...so I would really appreciate if someone tells me how schools classes operate in Japan.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I present to all of you wonderful readers, the third chapter of this story.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

I look around to see everybody staring at us...

I gulped nervously. I could already feel my hands clamping with sweat.

Let me get this straight, I am not an 'INTROVERT'. But what are you supposed to say when somebody calls you 'toilet girl' in a room packed with people...and that too when the room is filled with your friends. It is downright embarrassing!

But somehow I squeak nervously, "Hi"

The boy on hearing this grinned even broader. (If that was even possible!)

"So what are you doing here...um..." he scratched his head in confusion as if searching for an appropriate name and after a minute of thought his face brightened up, "Goldilocks?"

"What?" I sputtered out without thinking.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" Erza stepped in between us and turned to me with a questioning glare, before I could say something else.

"Oh didn't you know Erza, Goldilocks here..." He pointed his index finger at me and continued," We met yesterday and I did a favour to her."

"What favour?" Gray stepped in his sister's 'questioning' shoes this time.

"You better not know that, Ice princess" He was gazing at me.

"You wanna go, Fire Freak?" Gray jumped up in enthusiasm.

"Not here you guys" Erza shook her head menacingly at those two and then her eyes caught me," We have a movie to watch _and other guests _to attend to."

Uh-Oh...She definitely seemed to like she was pissed off with me.

The movie was resumed again and everybody took their assigned seats. But this time Erza chose a seat which was far away from me and I really prayed to god that this new arrangement, had nothing to do with me!

But what was far worse was that I had to share a seat with one of Gray's 'Yankee' friends...all though the movie he kept on shouting what a REAL MAN should do and once he even smacked my shoulder telling me that I was not 'manly' enough as I forgot to pass him the popcorn once...

Did nobody point it out to him that I was supposedly a woman.

Who ditches her best friend at the last moment, leaving her with some crazy 'MAN'!

After which seemed like a lifetime, the credits started to roll on the screen and I breathed in relief. I had left my torturous hours behind me at last.

But maybe I was wrong because that I am being smacked again by that crazy 'MAN', "Real Men should watch this movie."

"Actually I am a woman." I mustered my courage and spoke up to him at last, but he was already gone. Maybe trying to 'MAN' up to someone else!

"Elfman bothering you, Goldilocks.?" I didn't have to look back, my 'supposed' name and the voice was enough to make me realise who it was.

I do not...I repeat...I do not usually exhibit my anger in front of others, but right now I was really irritated. No scratch that beyond irritated...

However, I could not shout at him. Atleast not in front of everybody cause I had a reputation to hold. And if daddy came to know...he would surely not be very pleased.

"So what is actually going on between you two, Lucy" My saviour turned out to be Gray came up to us.  
I shook my head mouthing an 'I have no idea' to him.

So I looked up at the boy to see if he had any answers for this. But when looked at him he pouted. "I still think Goldilocks suits you...moreover Luigi is a weird name." He went on rambling.

"It's not Luigi you idiot. It's Lucy...Lucy Heartfillia" I was practically seething now," And how are you to judge names, Pinkie?"

"Pinkie? But that's not my name."

"Goldilocks is not my name also." I imitated him.

He looked lost for a second as if his (super slow) mind was trying to grab the situation but then his face twisted into a smile as if understanding the game at last.

"So what is your name, huh?" I tried my best to hide my curious voice.

Truth be told, I was really getting intrigued by this boy. But that was a secret that I would happily carry to my grave...

"What's yours?"What was up with this boy? He doesn't even bother to answer my question and quite shamelessly starts to interrogate me!

But me being the wise one here, extended a hand of 'friendship' towards him "It's Lucy"

He agreed on my offer and shook my hand with his warm ones...I am not trying to be cliché here, but his hands were definitely hotter than any normal person's would be on a wintry Christmas day!

Maybe he was an alien species after all who had magically descended on this planet (toothless I must say), with a peanut for a brain!

"Luigi...It's an odd name..." he pouted.

Okay, maybe he doesn't have a brain at all.

"It's Lucy, you baka*"

"I still like Goldilocks though..." he answered it to himself rather than me.

"Ahem" I was so engrossed in making this alien understand my name, that I had apparently forgotten that Gray was still standing there.

But unfortunately, it wasn't Gray that had interrupted us...It was Erza.

"I suppose I am not interrupting" She asked in her sickly sweet voice...the voice that I always hope she would never use.

"Oh no, I was just trying to extend my friend circles here." Pinkie replied nonchalantly.

I suppose, he didn't know when to 'not' talk in front of Erza. Especially when she used that overly sweet voice of hers and when she is talking with 'Jellal'. But as Jellal was not presently among us...the only valid option left is...

"Oh...and you must be Gray's new friend that he was talking about?" she pointed her index finger at the alien in front of her.

He nodded his head...

I guess even for a guy with no brain, it is not hard to understand that it is best to keep quiet when you are 'seemingly' in danger.

"I see...so how do you know _my_ friend?" she asked him again.

"Well I met her yesterday" He explained himself.

But of course that was not enough for Erza...It was never going to enough for her.

So she turned towards me. I mentally prepared myself, how to answer her questions (without mentioning the _washroom_ part!). But she definitely surprised me when she said, "I guess we should head to your home Lucy. Everybody must be worried."

I was about to answer her when she added, with a sinister smile placed in her face, "And besides, Gray can handle the guests. Moreover almost everybody has left."

She was right...only a handful of people were left in the room. Most of them had left. And Gray accepted his task without a single complain.

I agreed with Erza.

So, with a final glance at 'pinkie', who was looking as confused as ever. I headed home.

But it was when I had reached in the safe boundaried of my home that I remembered...I had forgotten to ask his name again...

**So there goes the third chapter of 'The Christmas Carol'...**

**I hope you leave your reviews and tell me what you think about it.**

**My another story 'Shh! It's a secret' is coming to an end soon. So if you have not yet read it...I think it would be nice if you gave it a try.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
